Spirit Sucker
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A stranger comes into Station Square and starts stealing the life force of various people. Rocket and the others have to get to the bottom of things before it's too late for Station Square.
1. Spirit Sucker's Arrival

Unknown POV

I was walking around when I saw a city in the distance. I noticed a sign with the city's name: Station Square. "Hmm, an interesting name for a city like this. This kind of environment will have lots of energy I can then absorb," I said to myself. I then continued walking and entered Station Square. I walked around the city, looking for any ripe sources of energy. I noticed four boys playing football and made my way over to them. One of the boys saw me and tried to warn his friend. "Dude, behind you. Look out," he said before running off. "What's the matter, man? Is there...," the other boy started before I put my hand on his shoulder. I started draining the life from him and released my grip when he was empty. I then grabbed another of the boys and started to drain his energy. "Who are you," he asked as I drained him of his strength. "I am Spirit Sucker," I said before releasing my grip on my second victim.

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Man, that was some sleep," I said while stretching my arms. I walked over to the living room of my apartment, turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels until seeing an interesting news report. I flipped back and watched the report. "It seems two boys were found with absolutely no life in their eyes. We were able to get answers from two others who were with them," the reporter said. "Just some guy in a robe. We couldn't see his face," one of the boys said. "That's right. We couldn't see his face, but he did drain the life out of Ben and Robbie," the other boy said. "We were lucky to get away so fast." "Interesting. What is going on," I asked myself. I then decided to tell the others about this development.

"So two guys were found with no life whatsoever," Sally asked after I finished explaining what was on the news. "That's right. Two guys named Ben and Robbie. There could be more, but this stranger obviously had the power to drain any life he or she found," I replied. "He or she? You're not sure," Vector asked. "Not in the least. The guy was wearing a robe that blocked his face from being shown. At least, that's the other guys said." "Interesting. So we have a robed stranger walking through town stealing any life. I say this is worth looking into," Sally said. "It definitely is, Sal. We need to get to the bottom of this. And I know just the way," I said. "How," Espio asked. "It's easy. All we need is someone willing to make the ultimate sacrifice and draw the guy in. And I nominate myself as the one that will lay his life on the line." "No, you don't get to do it. I will," Sally said. "And the first step to the plan is getting someone else to be the scapegoat," I said. "Wait a second. You'll be the one to do it." "No way, princess. I heard you nominate yourself. We all did." Agreeing murmurs were heard and Sally was steamed. "Hey, you're the one who said you'll do it. I can't be held accountable for your screw-up," I said. "Fine. But the next time something like this happens, you are the one who'll be up to bat," Sally said, giving in. "All right. We're all in agreement, so here's the plan." The others listened very intently while I described the plan I had devised.


	2. Setting the Trap

Rocket's POV

"I'm telling you. This plan will never work," Sally said as Silver and I laid the trap to capture the SOB that was going around stealing the life force of innocent people. "Trust me, Sally. It will lure the guy out, especially when you have this sign on you," I said before putting a sign that said 'FREE LIFE ENERGY. PLEASE TAKE. NOT A TRAP.' on Sally. "Well, that will definitely help lure the guy out." "Don't get snarky with me, okay? I just want to get to the bottom of this." "Alarm! Robe coming this way," Silver said. "Thanks for the heads up, Silv. Stay put, Sal," I ordered. "All right. I still say this is a major waste of time," Sally said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Silver and I ran over to a nearby bush and jumped in. "Ow! You landed on my leg," I cried out. "Sorry," Silver apologized. "You better be." I pushed aside some of the bush's branches and peeked out at Sally. I noticed the robed stranger getting close to her and saw him just walk off. "Damn it. He didn't take the bait. Sal was right. This was an epic waste of time," I said quietly. "Actually, she said it was a major...," Silver started before a hand attached itself to his neck. "You're right, Silv. She didn't exactly...," I started before seeing a strange shadow on the ground. I turned my head and saw the robed stranger with Silver in his hand. "I don't like to be fooled. It only aggravates me," he said before dropping Silver. "That's another for the collection." "Silv! Wake up, man! Silv," I said. "He cannot hear you because all his life force is inside me," the stranger said. "Who the hell are you?" "I am Spirit Sucker. I journey to different worlds looking for the most perfect lifeforms to drain energy from and then I do just that," Spirit Sucker replied. "So it was you who stole the life force of those two guys," I asked. "That was quite the satisfying meal." "You can't keep doing what you're doing. You're taking away the one thing people value the most: their lives." "On the contrary, I can keep doing I have done for years and years to come because the life force of all my victims keeps me alive. I am eternal because of them and because of you," Spirit Sucker said before wrapping his hand around my neck and lifting me off the ground. "No! Sally, run! Tell Blaze I didn't make it! Now," I ordered as all of my strength was being drained. "I will," Sally said before running off. "We...will...defeat you," I said weakly. "I don't think you can," Spirit Sucker replied. Soon, my body went limp and was dropped to the ground.

* * *

Sally's POV

"I'm sorry to say that Rocket was one of the victims of the stranger now known as Spirit Sucker. Silver has become a victim as well. We need to find the weak spot and hit Spirit Sucker where it hurts," I said. "How do we even know if this guy has a weak spot," Vector asked. "Rocket always said everyone has a weak spot. Something that can be used against them. That's how we'll destroy him." "Maybe the weak spot is under the robe Spirit Sucker wears," Espio stated. "That could be it, Espio. If we find out what's under that robe, we could figure out where the weak spot is," I said. "Then it's decided. We need to get a hold of that robe," Sonic said. "All right. Move out."

"More energy. I need more," Spirit Sucker said. "Well, you ain't getting any more," Sonic said as he, Shadow, and I stepped in front of Spirit Sucker. "What makes you so sure? I already have your friends. You can't win." "You're right. Against you, we can't win. But we can find out what's under that robe of yours," I said before yanking the robe off. "What the," Sonic said. "That's something," Shadow said. "Now I wish we didn't know."


	3. Raid on Chaotix HQ

Sonic's POV

"You're right. Against you, we can't win. But we can find out what's under that robe of yours," Sally said before yanking the robe off. "What the," I said. "That's something," Shadow said. "Now I wish we didn't know." Under the robe was a pure white form with the faces of Spirit Sucker's victims. On his right arm was the two guys Rocket told us about. His right leg had Silver on it and Rocket himself was on the torso. "Sonic, help," he said. "Silence. Now you three know I'm truly like. Too bad you won't be able to tell the others about your discovery," Spirit Sucker said before grabbing Sally by the throat. I saw the energy transfer itself from Sally to Spirit Sucker. Soon, the energy transfer was stopped and Spirit Sucker dropped Sally's lifeless body. Seconds later, a part of Spirit Sucker's left leg transformed into Sally's face. "Sonic, help me," she said. "No, Sal," I said. "And now for you two," Spirit Sucker said before grabbing Shadow by the throat. "Put me down," Shadow said as his energy transferred over to Spirit Sucker. "Never. The energy from my victims keeps me alive. I can live forever while you die." Soon, Shadow stopped struggling and his lifeless body was dropped to the ground. Shadow's face showed up on Spirit Sucker's left arm. "Faker, help." "I gotta move," I said before running off. "You may have gotten away, but this city's energy will be all mine soon," Spirit Sucker said.

* * *

Espio's POV

I was sitting in the corner when someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it," Vector said as he walked over to the door. "Who are you?" "Just a friend," a voice said. Soon, Vector came flying in and landed on one of the walls. I walked over to him and saw no life in his eyes. "Another life is mine." I turned around and saw a pure white figure with various faces covering his body. I saw Rocket, Sally, Shadow, Silver, and Vector. "Somebody help," Rocket said. "Espio, stop this guy," Vector said. "That will be impossible because the life force of the Chaotix belongs to me," Spirit Sucker said. "That's what you think," Mighty said as he wrapped his arms around Spirit Sucker's shoulder. "Big mistake." Spirit Sucker then attached his hand to Mighty's arm and started stealing all his strength. "Feeling... weak. Can't hold... him off... much longer," Mighty said weakly. Soon, Mighty's lifeless body was flipped by Spirit Sucker and brought to the floor. I looked over to Spirit Sucker and saw a part of him was being manipulated. Mighty's face appeared on Spirit Sucker's left arm. "That makes eight victims of mine. I am always looking to expand that number and I'll start with the bee," Spirit Sucker said before wrapping his hand around Charmy's neck. "No, Espio. Save me," he said. "Sorry, Charmy. I have to warn the others," I said before leaving. "That's right. Run. Run to your friends, chameleon. Just know that I'm coming for you next," Spirit Sucker taunted.


	4. Spirit Sucker's Power

Espio's POV

I ran as fast as I could to warn the others about Spirit Sucker capturing the life force of Vector, Mighty, and Charmy. I rushed over to where they all were and told them what had happened. "That can't be good," Sonic said after I had finished explaining. "No, it's not. Who knows what else Spirit Sucker's capable of," Tails said.

* * *

Spirit Sucker's POV

I was walking straight to Castle Acorn to absorb the life force of the royal family of this world. I stopped a few feet from the castle and stood behind a tree when I spotted two guards at the castle entrance. "Let's see if my second ability still works," I said to myself before concentrating on becoming Sally Acorn. I glanced at my new form then stepped up to the guards. "Let me through. I want to see my family," I said in Sally's voice. The guards stepped aside and allowed me entrance. I walked through the castle corridors until coming to the throne room. "My dear sister. You have returned," Elias said as he got up from the throne. "My daughter. You are back," Maximilian said. "Too bad I'll be the last thing you see," I said before attaching my hand to Elias' arm. The strength transferred from him to me. When he was all out of energy, I released my hold and let his body drop to the floor. "Who are you," Alicia asked. "Just someone you don't want to fight," I replied before changing into my true form. "Look at the poor victims of Spirit Sucker. Rocket, Silver, Shadow, Mighty, Vector, Charmy, and your dear son and daughter. They are now a part of me and they make me eternal. I'm alive because of them and you," I said before wrapping my hand around Max's neck. "I know all about you and your family. I always wanted to the absorb the life force of royalty and now I'm getting my chance." Soon, the energy was all absorbed and I dropped Max's body to the floor. A part of my left arm was transformed into Max's face. Soon, all of Alicia's energy was absorbed. "Please spare me," Meg begged. "Believe me. I am not interested in absorbing your life force. You will be spared," I said before walking off.

I was standing in front of the building I'm sure the ones who had evaded my grasp were hiding in. I knew I had to be someone they trusted and respected. "Let's see. I absorbed the king and the ex-king, but I'm sure neither of them will work here. So I have to go with Rocket," I said to myself. I then concentrated on becoming Rocket and felt my body change form. I walked in then staggered to create the illusion Rocket had escaped my grasp. I knocked over a crate which alerted the others to my presence. "Rocket, is that really you," Sonic asked. "It is. I escaped from that punk soul vacuum. I don't have a lot of strength left," I replied in Rocket's voice. "Rocket, you're here," Blaze said as she took a few steps toward me. She then stopped short and looked into my eyes. She stepped back in fear while Sonic held his hand out. "Sonic, don't," Blaze said. "What's the worst that can happen," Sonic asked. "Something like this," I said as I clasped my hand with Sonic's. The strength flowed through me and was drained from Sonic. "It's...you," Sonic said before dropping to the floor. "Finally, the life force of the Hero of Mobius is mine," I said as a part of my left leg changed into Sonic's face. "Help! Somebody help," Sonic said. "And all of you are next." "I knew it wasn't Rocket when I looked into your eyes. Rocket's eyes make me feel good while yours made me feel fear. That's the difference between you and him," Blaze said. "You are wise. But your echidna friend isn't," I said as I wrapped my hand around Knuckles' neck. Soon, all of his strength belonged to me and a part of my right arm was replaced with his face. "There's always room for more," I said.


	5. Spirit Sucker's True Form

Blaze's POV

I fired fireball after fireball at Spirit Sucker and every one missed their mark. I quickly realized where the weak spot was. "Espio, shoot a throwing star at Rocket. It'll work, trust me," I said. "All right. I just hope you're right," Espio said before doing what I said. The throwing star hit its mark and a flash of light blinded us. "No! You shouldn't have done that," Spirit Sucker said. "What happened," Rouge asked. "Just as I thought. If an impact is made where a face lies, then the victim is released and returns to his or her original body," I explained. "Impressive. That's why you had me aim at Rocket," Espio said. "That was a wise move," Rocket said as he stepped in. "Rocket, you're here," I said. "You bet your beautiful looks I am. But now we have to deal with this guy." "You will never defeat me now that I can absorb all the life force in this city," Spirit Sucker said before flying out of the room. "Come on. We gotta follow him," Rocket said as he left the room. Rouge, Tails, Espio, and I followed him and saw Spirit Sucker high above the city. "Watch as your city dies from the lack of life force," he said as he absorbed all the life force he could. "He's too powerful. We'll never defeat him," Espio said. "You're right, chameleon. You never will." "Don't be so sure," Rocket said before getting out his sword and aiming it at where Shadow's face was. He tossed it at the right speed and the sword hit its mark. Shadow's life force formed a jet and rushed over to where his body was. "That's two now." Soon, Shadow rushed over to us and stopped when he saw Spirit Sucker. "What's going on," he asked. "Just all the life force being absorbed. A regular day in Station Square if you ask me," Rocket replied. "So why did you free me and not anyone else?" "Well, I thought you could use your Chaos Spears to do just that." "Valid point. But I think it's too late for that. Look," Shadow said pointing at Spirit Sucker. "What is he doing," Rouge asked. "If my calculations are right, he should be transforming into something that'll be impossible to subdue," Rocket said. "You're right about that. Now is the time for my true form to make an appearance," Spirit Sucker said. Soon, a demonic version of Spirit Sucker covered with tens of hundreds of faces emerged. "I have absorbed all the life force there is. Now it is time for you to submit and surrender your life force to me." "Never. We'll always stand strong even the situation looks bleak. We will never stop fighting," Rocket said. "Very well. Your friend had just sealed your fates," Spirit Sucker said. The final battle against Spirit Sucker had begun.


	6. The End of Spirit Sucker

Rocket's POV

Blaze, Espio, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, and I were staring at the monster Spirit Sucker had transformed into. "This is definitely going to be a challenge for us," Rouge commented. "Not for me," I said before running off. I used my Air Shoes to run up the side of a building. I launched myself at Spirit Sucker, landed in the exact spot where my sword landed, and pulled it out. "There has to be a weak spot here," I said to myself. I looked around and quickly realized where the weak spot for the demon Spirit Sucker turned into was. I ran across the surface of his skin and made it to the neck. I brought the sword up and felt a tentacle attach itself to my leg. "Feeling weak. Can't stand for much longer," I said after I dropped my sword. Soon, all my life force was drained and transferred to Spirit Sucker. My lifeless body dropped to the ground and landed hard on the streets of Station Square.

* * *

Rouge's POV

"And he came so close to the weak spot," I said as Espio, Blaze, Shadow, Tails, and I stood over Rocket's lifeless body. "Maybe I can get closer than Rocket did," Shadow said before grabbing the sword nearby. I watched as Shadow did the same moves as Rocket and stopped at the top of the building. "You have to distract him," Shadow said. "That sounds like a good strategy. Spirit Sucker does want our life force, so let's give it to him," Espio said. "Hey, ugly. Down here," I taunted. "How dare you," Spirit Sucker said offended. "You want us? Come and get us," Tails said before we split up into different directions.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I watched as the others took off in different directions to distract Spirit Sucker. "I came up with a plan and they're following it very well. I'm impressed," I said to myself. I then jumped from the top of the building to Spirit Sucker's left arm. I ran over to where Rocket stopped short and jabbed the sword into Spirit Sucker's weak spot. "No," Spirit Sucker said as all the life force he absorbed was released back to their original bodies. "Curse you." Spirit Sucker then collapsed and disappeared. "What happened to that guy," Mighty asked as he and the others walked up to us. "I guess he was just defeated by the Ultimate Life Form. I also guess you weren't going to take his having immortality lying down, Shads," Rocket said. "That's right. If there's one person who gets to be immortal, that's going to be me," I said. "The good thing is that we don't have to worry about him anymore," Sally said. "That's right. We can get on with our day knowing we don't have to worry about Spirit Sucker anymore," Rocket said. Today, we dealt with a guy that had the ability to steal the life force of others. Today, Spirit Sucker rolled through Station Square.


End file.
